


A Bet for the Heart

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Sharkface is given a bet by his friend to go sit with a guy that looks scary to them, but to Shark, oh man is he gay.





	A Bet for the Heart

“Hey Shark,” one of his friends leans over to him. “I’ll bet you 50 bucks to go finish your meal with that guy over there.”

“What guy?” Sharkface looks around. 

The friend points across the restaurant to this guy sitting by himself in the corner with a laptop. He has a salad next to him that he occasionally picks up to take one bite then puts it back down. There’s an X scar across his face. Long black hair. Clearly he must have just a resting bitch face. He looks like he could crush every single person there with just his biceps alone.

“So what? I get 50 bucks if he just lets me sit there and finish my meal?”

“And if he doesn’t move away. If he does, then you owe me.”

“Seems fair. Deal.”

The two shake hands on it. His friend turns to their other two friends to tell them what’s going on. Meanwhile, Shark grabs the rest of his meal and slowly starts walking over to the guy. He’s not scared about this bed, he’s just overly gay and this is the first time he’s seen someone make him absolutely flustered.

He takes a deep breath and sits across from the guy. He looks up from his laptop.

“Before you say anything,” Shark quickly starts speaking, “I’m Sharkface. You can call me Shark. My friend bet me to sit here with you until I finish my meal. I’ll give you half the bet. Which is 25 bucks. Just to let me sit here.”

“Childish,” he goes back to whatever he’s doing on his laptop.

Shark swoons for a moment. That deep velvety voice. Yeah, he can stay here even after he’s won the bet. He really wouldn’t mind getting to know this guy. Just then he realizes he was just called childish.

“I’m not childish, I’m just gay! I mean… I’m an adult.” Shark starts blushing slightly. He usually doesn’t mess up his words or say that he’s gay just like that. 

The guy looks up with a raised brow. It makes Shark become a little redder.

“I’m just, don’t. What’s your name?”

He goes back to his laptop. Taking a bite of his salad. Shark sighs and takes a bite of his meal. He almost gets most of it on his shirt rather than in his mouth.

“Will you let me give you my number?” Shark asks.

There’s no reply from him. Not even a head movement. Nothing. But Shark really wants to impress the guy so badly. 

“I’m going to tell you more about me then. I’m a marine biologist. I work at the local aquarium. Specialty is sharks!” 

“That explains your nickname,” the guy responds.

Shark perks up; happy. This shows the guy is listening to him. Which is freaking amazing to Shark. He didn’t think he was actually listening to him.

“Sharks are greatly misunderstood. And they’re being killed at alarming rates when they’re just literal sea puppies! I’ve pet the sandbar sharks and there’s this one at the aquarium that just  _ loves _ to have pets as a reward!” 

“I’ve heard they’re like that.”

“Yeah, like I do everything I can to raise awareness for sharks because they’re just so cute! Like me!” 

The guy nods. Which makes Shark smile greatly, but confused to as if he just agreed he’s cute. Or if he’s talking about the sharks. Maybe he’s just being understood and not as carefully listened to as he thought he was. Either way, it’s nice.

“I don’t know why my friends thought you were scary. You’re very handsome and understand the mistreatment of sharks.”

“Finish your meal and go.”

“But, but, but I’d like to get to know you,” Shark unknowingly frowns. “You seem so cool and you’re handsome and I know I’m coming on strongly, but I’ll probably never meet you again and I’ve never felt so gay for someone before and you actually acknowledged my little rambles about sharks and-”

“Take a breath,” he interrupts and looks up from the laptop, closing the lid. “Breathe.”

Shark visibly calms down and breathes. He was rambling on nonstop. He just doesn’t want to miss out on this chance.

“Sorry, I’m gay.”

“I know. Let’s eat,” he picks up his salad and starts eating.

Shark nods and starts eating too. They finish eating in silence. When they finish, Shark seems a little sad. This is clearly coming to an end.

“My name is Locus.”

Shark immediately smiles a mile wide. “Locus?”

Locus gets up and gathers his things. SHark gets up as well. He can’t wipe this stupid grin off his face. Happy to actually get a name out of him even though it’s clearly a nickname.

That happiness hinders him. He turns around to thank him, but Locus is gone.

 

\------

 

Sharkface just happened to say yes to going out with a friend, but then got ditched because said friend found some chick to flirt with and left him alone. So, Shark’s aimlessly walking around town. Not exactly sure what to do.

He does buy himself a sandwich at lunch. Mostly out of boredom, but it’s better out in the city than it is at home because it’s a mess.

He perks up when he hears a familiar phrase he knows he just said a few days ago. It’s not a phrase he normally says, so it’s a little unique.

“No Locus. I’m not dramatic, I’m just gay!” the man says.

Shark whips around to see the guy Locus with someone else by his side. Assuming that’s the one that said the phrase. Shark’s confused. Locus never said he was with someone else to shut him up that day. Well, he didn’t say much, but he didn't stop him. He’s flattered he told this other man one of the things he said. And really, the other man is just as good looking. 

They’re getting away!

Shark rushes over in front of them.

“Hey! Hi! I’m Shark! Remember me? I’m so gay,” Shark looks between both of them. “I mean, I’m from the day with that bet and the sharks and did you want that 25 bucks for helping and-”

“Breathe,” Locus interrupts him. 

“You didn’t say he was cute,” the smaller guy speaks up. “Can we keep him?”

“He’s not a pet.”

“Fill up the tub and keep him in there since he said he’s a shark.”

“Wash. No. He’s not a pet.”

Shark is in awe and confused, “I don’t understand. Are you wanting me? Am I wanted? Do you both want me? I don’t-” He keeps looking between the two.

“He’s dumb too, Lo. Can we?” Wash gives him the puppy dog eyes.

Locus sighs and turns to Shark. “Would you like to go out with us?” 

“You both want me!?” Shark exclaims.

“Hey, I’m Wash,” he smiles. “How about we go out now?”

“Okay!” Shark almost does little wiggles. 

This is going to be the start of a great relationship.


End file.
